


All He Ever Wanted

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Artie Abrams, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: If there was one thing that every single girlfriend of Artie’s had in common (aside from having dated him), it was that they liked to sit in his lap. But there was something that Artie wanted. He wanted to sit in someone’s lap.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	All He Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kartieissuperior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartieissuperior/gifts).



> Prompt: every girl artie has dated always like to sit in his wheelchair, but what if artie wants to sit in someone else's lap for a change?
> 
> thank you so much for this request ♥️ i hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing that every single girlfriend of Artie’s had in common (aside from having dated him), it was that they liked to sit in his lap. Whether it was while they sat together in Glee, or going to class, all of his girlfriends would sit in his lap, rarely asking beforehand if it was okay.

It wasn’t as if Artie had a problem with it. In fact, he rather liked it. It felt nice when they put their arm around his neck and rested their head on his shoulder. He didn’t feel used when they sat in his lap, he felt _loved_.

But there was something that Artie wanted. He wanted to sit in someone’s lap. He wasn’t shy about it either. After one party, when Artie had seen a drunk Finn cuddle up to Rachel, sitting in her lap, he had decided that he was going to ask Brittany if they could do that. He asked her at their next movie night, and she gently turned him down. And so did every other girl that Artie had asked over the years. 

Artie wasn’t sure why they did. Maybe they were scared of hurting him, or they thought it was too much work. So, he dropped it.

Shortly after moving to New York, Artie discovered his bisexuality. And through this, his friendship with Kurt strengthened. Kurt helped Artie get dates with guys, which led to the two of them going on double dates with others.

It was during his final year at film school when Artie realised his feelings for Kurt. He had submitted one of his films into a competition. The opening night for the awards was set very early on a Tuesday morning, so Artie understood why none of his friends wanted to go. That, and the fact that the awards weren’t even a big deal. It wasn’t as if winning would help to advance Artie’s career in any way. 

But at 5 A.M, on the morning of the awards, there was a knock at Artie’s door. Kurt was stood there, dressed in a very fashionable suit, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You didn’t think I was going to miss this, did you?” he had said when Artie had questioned why he was there.

Artie had shrugged, too embarrassed to admit that he had thought that and was actually a little disappointed.

“We’re each other’s number one supporters,” Kurt had reminded him. “I’m always going to be there for you.”

Kurt had pushed Artie to the event and had stayed with him the entire time. He wasn’t sure _when_ he had realised it, but he just recalled that when Kurt was saying goodbye to him, Artie didn’t want to say goodbye back. Instead, he had wanted to kiss Kurt on his soft lips. But he didn’t.

Artie had swallowed his feelings for about 2 years after that. He was almost over Kurt, or at least _thought_ he was, when he heard something that made his heart jump out of his chest. 

He was at Kurt’s apartment and they were in the middle of a movie when Kurt had gone into another room to take a phone call. Artie tried not to listen in, but in the end, he couldn’t resist.

“ _I’ve told you, Sam, I can’t go_ ,” Kurt said. “ _I know, I know... I do appreciate it, and I know you worked hard, but it just wouldn’t feel right to go without Artie... You know that I’ve liked him for ages, Sam… Because I don’t think he feels the same… Look, I got to go, I’m with him now… Bye._ ”

Kurt came back into the room and Artie acted as if nothing had happened. But his mind was racing. Kurt liked him. Kurt _liked_ him. _Kurt_ liked him. Kurt liked _him_. And Kurt thought that Artie didn’t feel the same? How could he think that? Sure, Artie wasn’t the most _forward_ person, but how could no one like _Kurt_.

Kurt casually played the TV, also acting as if nothing had happened. Of course, to him, nothing _had_ happened.

As the movie continued playing, Artie kept shooting glances at Kurt. The other boy must have seen because he looked at Artie and smiled.

“You okay?” he asked. “Do you want me to move you onto the couch?”

“Sure,” Artie’s mouth said before his mind had decided on an answer.

Kurt helped Artie out of his wheelchair and carried him to the couch. Once he was settled, Kurt played the movie again.

“Kurt?” Artie said after a few minutes had passed.

“Yeah?”

 _Just ask him_ , Artie told himself. He cleared his throat. “C- Can I sit in your lap?”

Without giving the request a second thought, Kurt nodded his head. He again picked Artie up and settled him in his lap. “Is this okay?” Kurt asked.

“Perfect,” Artie replied. Just as the girls had to him, Artie put his arm around Kurt’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

A few more minutes passed.

“You know, don’t you,” Kurt eventually said.

“Know what?”

“That I like you.”

Artie looked down. “Yeah, I heard.”

“Well, what are you gonna do about it?”

Artie looked at Kurt questioningly. “Do you know about… about my feelings for you?”

Kurt chuckled. “I don’t think you would have gotten this close to me if you didn’t feel the same.”

A few more minutes of silence passed.

“ _So_ ,” Kurt repeated, “what are you going to do about it?”

Artie stared at Kurt’s lips before slowly leaning in to connect them. Kurt put his hand at the back of Artie’s head to strengthen the kiss. It was simple, sweet, and all that Artie had ever wanted.


End file.
